


다이스가-고백하지 않을 거야.

by Pmoriee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee





	

다이치는 안다. 아사히는 물론으로, 타나카나 노야도 눈치가 빠르니까 알 것이다. 설령 몰랐어도 엔노시타가 주의를 주는 것처럼 슬쩍 속삭였을 것이다. 츠키시마도 똑똑한 녀석이라서 모를 거라 생각하지 않는다. 남는 건 카게야마나 히나타처럼 순진무구한 녀석들 정도일까. 하지만 그 녀석들도 겪으면 알겠지. 그리고 스가는 이 모든 것을 알고 있다.

 공부 머리와 다르게 성격은 둔한 편이라서 서로 편하게 알지 못했다. 작년 발렌타이 데이였다. 이상하게 스가 손이 비어있다 했더니 받은 초콜릿을 전부 친구들에게 나눠줬다는 것이다. 당혹감을 감추지 못했었다.

“그건 너무한 거 아니야?”

“그런가.”

 그의 추궁에도 민망해하기는커녕 미리 대답을 준비한 것처럼 단답한 스가였다. 다이치는 몇 마디 덧붙였다.

“다 너를 위해 준비한 거잖아.”

“그래서 받았는데.”

“그럴 거면 처음부터 거절했어야지.”

 그때 처음으로 보았다. 그의 화난 표정은 시합할 때와 비슷하기도 했다. 심호흡하면서 조금 벌어진 입술, 잔뜩 찡그린 인중과 눈썹, 그리고 공을 쫓듯이 다이치를 투시하는 투명하고 맑은 구슬.

“그러면 너는?”

“내가?”

“미치미야의 마음에 보답할 거야?”

 순식간에 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 귀 끝까지 빨개지고 열이 오른 다이치는 뭐라 말했지만, 문장까지 되진 못했다. 스가는 그런 다이치를 보더니 화난 것도 잊은 듯 죄책감을 진 얼굴로 사과했다.

“미안, 내가 나빴어.”

“스가…”

“오늘 집중 안 될 것 같아서 기초만 할게. 감독님에게 네가 말해줘.”

“갑자기 왜?!”

 하지만 스가는 대답으로 충분한 얼굴을 보이더니 먼저 등지고 떠나버렸다. 이 일로 스가와 사이가 틀어지는 건 아닌지 두려워 아사히와 상담했더니 그는 매우 곤란한 얼굴로 조심스럽게 입을 뗐다.

“있지, 다이치. 그건 누가 잘못한 일이 아니야.”

 매우 그답게 애매한 대답이었지만, 그것만으로 충분했다. 거기서부터 다이치는 생각하기 시작했으니까. 누가 잘못한 게 아니라면 왜 기분이 상하고 스가는 사과했을까. 미치미야는 왜 나온 걸까. 물론 이건 공부와 달리 교재가 없었으므로 그가 답을 구하는 공식을 구하는 건 이미 일을 저지른 뒤였다.

 그건 합숙 때로 선배 심부름으로 간식거리를 사오는 길이었다. 다이치는 호시탐탐 기회를 노렸고, 전구조차 깜빡거리는 거리에서 둘만 있는 밤은 이보다 더 좋을 수 없었다. 다이치는 헛기침하며 목소리를 다듬었다.

“스가.”

“응?”

 스가는 미리 깐 아이스크림을 입에서 떼며 그를 바라보았다. 열심히 빨아먹은 덕분에 그의 입술은 번들거렸다.

“넌 이미 잊었겠지만, 많이 생각했어.”

“뭘?”

“발렌타이 데이 때 내가 잘못한 것 같아.”

 곧 스가의 눈이 크게 떠지고 입에서 앓는 소리가 나왔다.

“내가 상관할 일이 아니었는데…”

“다이치, 하나만 묻자.”

스가의 허스키한 목소리가 다이치의 말을 잘랐다. 고개를 돌렸다.

“앞으로 내가 나쁜 짓 해도 넌 상관하지 않을 거야?”

“뭐? 당연히 아니지!”

“어떻게 할 건데?”

“뜯어말려야지!”

“그럼 그날 내가 한 건 어땠는데?”

“그, 그건…”

 스가는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 청록색 아이스크림을 쭈욱 밀어 넣더니 다시 입을 열었다.

“그날은 내가 심술부린 거야. 여자애들에게도, 네게도.”

“스가.”

“오히려 오늘 한 말을 사과해야 해.”

“미안해.”

“그래, 이제 쌤쌤이네.”

 침묵이 가라앉는가 싶더니 스가의 가는 팔이 다이치의 단단한 어깨를 사로잡고 흔들었다. 스가는 특유의 밝은 미소로 씨익 웃어 보였다.

“그게 그렇게 신경 쓰였어?”

“나 원 참.”

 다이치는 망설였지만, 숨을 꾹 삼키고 내뱉었다.

“하나만 물어봐도 돼?”

“네네~.”

“너 미치미야랑 사이 안 좋아?”

 스가는 먹던 아이스크림을 급하게 빼고 켁켁거리며 기침을 멈추지 않았다. 놀란 다이치는 음료수를 내밀었다. 반절을 비우고 나서야 진정했다.

“그럴 리 없잖아!”

“그럼 저번은 단순히 나 때문에?”

“그런 셈이네.”

“그게 뭐야.”

“어쨌든 미치미야는 걱정하지 마. 아니 미치미야뿐만 아니라 어떤 여자애도 상관없어.”

“하하, 잘도 그러겠다.”

 그 대답에 스가는 어떤 표정을 지었을까? 다이치는 보지 않았다. 그리고 그날 스가의 표정을 보지 않았던 것, 웃으며 돌아왔던 건 지금까지 다이치가 살면서 얼마 되지 않은, 부끄러운 일 중 하나이다.

합숙이 끝나고 녹초가 된 몸을 따뜻한 물에 푹 담그며 누울 때야 번쩍 생각이 났다. 스가랑 괜찮게 풀린 것 같아 다행이야. 미치미랑 사이도 나쁘지 않은 것 같고. 그런데 마지막 말, 어떤 여자애도 상관없다는 그 말. 혹시 설마?

 한 번도 없었다. 요즘은 텔레비전에 수없이 나오지만, 어디까지나 스크린의 세계에 불과했다. 연예인들도 검열 없이 설마 호모? 저는 안돼요! 라는 말을 내뱉기 일쑤였다.

 친구가 여자에게 관심 없다고 말하면, 다이치는 어떻게 해야 할까. 모른 척하면서 그 주제만큼은 피해야 할까? 정답은 모르지만, 다이치는 친구와 얘기하기로 결정했다. 친구도 숨기는 건 아니었다. 여름이 다가오고 있었으므로 서둘렀다. 저녁이 다 진 길거리에서 스가는 똑같은 청록색 아이스크림을 들고 있었다.

“스가, 하나만 물어봐도 돼?”

“……”

스가는 한참 동안 대답하지 않았다. 망설임은 아이스크림을 담은 껍질을 만지작거리는 손길에 몰아붙이는 것 같았다.

“다른 사람은 안돼.”

“스가는 내게 말해줄 수 없어?”

 인터넷에서 성소수자에 대한 혐오가 넘쳐나는 판을 견디며 공부했다. 익명으로 올린 질문도 다이치를 말리는 사람이 대부분이었지만, 그중에 몇몇은 기본적인 상식과 예상 상황을 알려주었다. 다이치는 머릿속으로 몇 번을 떠올리며 마음을 다잡았다.

“물어보지 않았고, 말할 필요도 없다고 생각했어.”

 다이치의 떨림에 비해 스가의 대답은 간단명료했다. 목소리에도 주저함이나 두려움의 흔적조차 묻어있지 않았다.

“응.”

“너는 내게 말해줄 거 없니?”

 반면에 스가의 질문은 예상하지 못했다. 그럼에도 답은 쉽게 나왔다.

“…미치미야를 좋아해. 하지만 고백하면 배구에 집중하지 못할까 봐, 미치미야에게 최선을 다하지 못할까 봐 두려워.”

 그는 피식 웃었다. 땀에 붙은 머리카락과 그 사이 여름바람에 슬쩍 날리는 머리카락 옆으로 보이는 시원한 미소가 정말로 멋있다고 생각했다.

“네 경우엔 비밀도 아니었지만.”

“스가.”

“응?”

“고마워.”

 스가의 길고 마른 손가락이 등을 세게 쳤다. 아무리 체격은 다이치보다 작아도 세터의 힘은 무시할 수 없었다. 앓는 소리가 나오자 크게 웃음이 터졌다.

“정말이지, 솔직하다니까.”

“으으, 뭐라고?”

“그런 점 나쁘지 않아. 오히려 좋아해.”

 그건 스가의 유일한 고백이었다. 스가는 실수로라도, 감정에 휩쓸린 고의로라도 고백한 적이 없다. 스가가 게이라는 것을 알고 난 뒤에 다이치는 짐작만 하고 있었다. 어쩌면 스가의 가장 친한 친구란 이름 뒤에 숨고 싶었는지도 모른다. 다이치에게 쏟아지는 시선은 조금도 받고 싶지 않은, 비겁한 사람이기도 했으니까 말이다. 하지만 아사히가 부 활동을 그만두면서 자신에 대한 책망을 시작했다. 그래서 어쩌면 모를 스가의 짝사랑을 피했던 것도 생각한 것이다. 올해 경기는 모두 끝나고, 인원은 반으로 줄어들면서 체육관이 더 크게 보였다. 사람이 준 만큼 청소도 시간이 더 오래 걸렸다. 평소처럼 내년 부 활동 이야기로 시작하다 알 수 없는 미래에 저절로 조용해졌다. 그때 다이치는 스가에게 넌지시 말을 걸었다.

“스가.’

 스가는 평소와 다름없었다. 두툼하게 폴라까지 챙겨 입은 체육복에 한 시간이 넘는 청소로 이마엔 땀이 배어있었다.

“나 좋아해?”

 그는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬며 하마터면 대걸레를 놓을 뻔했다. 그렇게까지 당황한 스가는 처음이어서 다이치의 심장도 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰었다. 땀이 새기 시작한 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 스가는 손으로 입을 가리고 한참을 생각하더니 조심히 입을 열었다.

“다이치.”

응, 스가, 난 준비됐어. 말해줘.

“난 고백하지 않을 거야.”

 이번엔 다이치가 뒤통수로 세게 맞은 듯한 얼얼함에 휘청거릴 뻔했다. 다이치가 뭐라 덧붙이기도 전에 스가가 빠르게 말했다.

“네가 무슨 말을 하든, 내년이든, 아니 졸업하든 난 네게 고백하지 않을 거야.”

“…왜?”

 복잡한 심정이었지만, 결국 터져 나오는 건 단 한 마디였다.

“고백하고 싶지 않아. 그것뿐이야.”

“…슬프지 않아?”

“전혀. 행복해.”

 스가는 어느새 대걸레를 내려놓고 다이치 앞으로 다가왔다. 그는 어느새 불만스러운 듯 센 눈빛으로 노려보았다.

“그렇게 나를 차고 싶어?”

“아니, 그게 아니라…혼자 힘들 거라 생각했어.”

“누가 혼자래?”

“응?”

“나 친구 많아.’

 누구? 묻고 싶었지만, 분위기도 아니었고 스가가 금방 볼을 잡아 늘었다. 스가는 다이치가 손에 따라오는 모습을 보며 장난스럽게 웃었다.

“네 말도 맞아. 혼자 힘들기 싫었어. 그래서 난 고백하지 않기로 한 거야.”  
“아으으으.”

 그제야 스가가 놓아주었다. 다이치가 볼을 매만지며 물었다.

“그럼 다 괜찮은 건가?”

“요녀석!”

 스가가 또 다시 재빠르게 배를 때렸다. 다이치는 웅크리며 당황하는 표정으로 올려다보았다.

“아쉬운 거지!”

“아니야. 무, 무슨 소리야.”

“난 괜찮아.’

 스가는 다이치의 어깨를 잡고 가볍게 마사지해주었다. 어쩐지 그 손은 너무나 따뜻해서 오히려 언제든지 다이치가 스가의 그 손에 기댈 수 있을 것 같았다.

“남은 건 네게 달렸어.”

“그래.”

“힘내.”

“응.”

 스가는 주변을 둘러보며 툭툭 어깨를 쳤다.

“계속 있기도 어색한데, 슬슬 돌아갈까?”

 그리고 모두가 알아도 스가는 고백하지 않는다. 오히려 지난날의 다이치 행동을 안주 삼아 놀릴 뿐이다. 다이치도 스가가 말했던 아쉬운 마음을 사랑으로 착각했던 때를 지나 이제는 스가의 놀림을 부끄러워하지만, 아무렇지도 않다. 이제는 남들이 어떻게 보든 익숙하다. 그래도 역시 졸업할 때는 조금 슬플 것 같다.

도쿄 합숙에서 분위기 파악하는 것 빼면 시체인 도쿄 트리오에게 들켜서 한동안 질문 공세를 당했다.

“좀 봐줘라…”

 스가가 묘한 미소를 지으며 슬쩍 다가오는 걸 보자마자 벤치에서 축 늘어졌다. 스가가 웃으며 좋아하는 빵 하나를 손에 쥐어주었다.

“인기남은 힘들지?”

 다이치는 쥔 빵을 보고 피식 웃었다. 그리고 빵 포장을 뜯으며 고개를 돌렸다.

“그래도 말 안 할거지?”

 스가는 음료수를 꿀꺽 한 입 마시며 시원한 목소리로 대답했다.

“물론! 너한테 평생 고백하지 않을 거야!”

 


End file.
